inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Meeple Inc.
'Meeple Inc. '''is the company created by Steve Cobs. The company resides in Meeple Headquarters. Summary Meeple Inc. creates electronics such as computers, phones, and tablets, each which involve the word "Me" or "Meeple". As a technologically advanced company, Meeple is extremely innovative and continues to update their products constantly. Along with electronics created for the public, Meeple has designed sentient electronic products. Most notably of the sentient products is the "MePhone". Every year, a new installation of MePhones are created, each technologically improving on the last. Each MePhone appears to be programmed to destroy, or "terminate", the previous installation(s). Aside from MePhones, a tablet version exists called "MePad". However, only one installation of the products is known. Additionally, sentient computers, such as Mecintosh and MeBook exist. History Most of Meeple's early history is unknown. Steve Cobs created his first computer in a garage which can be assumed what brought his company to a success. "The Crappy Cliff" The earliest known MePhone, MePhone4, began a show called [[Inanimate Insanity|''Inanimate Insanity]]. This is the first instance where Meeple is introduced, although not directly referred to. "Sugar Rush" MePhone4S makes his debut in an attempt to terminate the previous installation, MePhone4. This is the first time Meeple is referred to by name, as MePhone4S mentions he was announced in "Meeple News". "Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 1)" After MePhone4S failed to terminate MePhone4, MePhone5 debuted but also failed to destroy the previous installations in the following episode, "Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2)". "Let 'Er R.I.P." Following the second season of ''Inanimate Insanity, ''two new MePhones, MePhone5S and MePhone5C, were simultaneously announced, but immediately failed to take down MePhone4, the only remaining MePhone. "Theft and Battery" Several aspects of Meeple are introduced in this episode. Along with introducing Meeple Headquarters, the founder, Steve Cobs, makes his debut. He reveals, although, with questionable validity, that MePhone4 is merely a "business partner" and uses product placement. Additionally, MePhone6 and MePhone6+ are showcased as the security guards of the headquarters, although they fail to halt the contestants. "Alternate Reality Show" In This Episode, While Test Tube And Lightbulb are in a alternate reality, a Meeple Product called MePhone7 Appered. He/She Gave Salt and Pepper a Challenge for them. Later on in the episode, MePhone7 turns into MePhone7+ . "Mine Your Own Business" This episode used glimpses of MePhone4's memory to reveal the story behind his time at Meeple Inc. It is here when we learn the origins of both MePad and Adam, revealing that Adam was actually a robot designed by Cobs the whole time. This reveal caused MePhone4 to distrust and fire Toilet, believing that he is working for Meeple Inc. Products Electronics The following products are created by Meeple Inc.: * MePhone3GS * MePhone4 * MePhone4S * MePhone5 * MePhone5S * MePhone5C * MePhone6 * MePhone6+ * MePhone7 * MePhone7+ * MePad * Mecintosh * MeBook * Meeple Watch Along with these products, various inanimate MePhones and Meeple Computers exist, commonly used by Meeple customers. Applications The following applications are created by Meeple Inc.: * MeLife * MeTunes A MePhone-to-TV software also exists, that allows the screen of a MePhone to appear on a TV with the push of a button. Trivia #Meeple, of course, is a parody of the technology designing company, Apple. #*Its creator, Steve Cobs, is also a parody of the real-life inventor, Steve Jobs. #The back of a MePhone has the Meeple logo and the word "MePhone", underneath which it reads, at least on 4S, "Designed by Meeple on Inanimate Planet Assembled in New York Model AK418 JDJ 6969 FCC ID: INA-NIMATE IC: INSA-NITY00", due to most of the cast living in New York, and AK418 could stand for Adam Katz April 18th (his birthday). #Meeple is also used as a parody of Skynet from the Terminator franchise, at least for that of the MePhone4S series. #Meeple's name may have first been spoken in 4Seeing The Future, but it was first revealed as the company that creates MePhones in Sugar Rush, as seen on the back of MePhone4S when he was getting his car to ram into Cheesy. #Meeple's motivations for terminating outdated MePhone hosts are elaborated upon in Journey Through Memory Lane Part 1. MePhone5 describes how they can't let the public see a MePhone4S or MePhone4 in the show, i.e. Meeple wants them to be completely obsolete. #*The same thing has happened in Let 'Er R.I.P. with MePhone5S and MePhone5C. #There have currently been a total of 12 named Meeple products: MePhone3GS, MePhone4, MePhone4S, MePhone5, MePad, MePhone5S, MePhone5C, MePhone6, Mecintosh, Mebook, MePhone6+ and Meeple Watch. #MePhone4, Fan, Bow and Adam were seen using a miniature, object version of MePhones. Category:A to Z Category:Meeple Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Locations Category:Businesses